I choose you
by A.S.Leal
Summary: James Feels guilty about his mother retirement.


James was gutted. One more time, he heard histories about your mother playing quidditch, how she was amazing at it. His uncles never tired of talk about remarkable games, mostly when the family reunited and play some match at The Burrow. James was curious to know how his mother, whom was an international star player became a huge sports journalist. Not that is a problem to be a journalist, but it's the way his uncles told him, and because what he saw of his mother playing, it's like a wasted of talent.

He sighed next to his young brother, they were seen their parents playing, they all having fun, but he couldn't even ride his broom. He froze when his uncles says that she stopped when she was pregnant, pregnant of him. She stopped, and it was his fault. He knew that she loved play, that she loved fly, it was written in her face when she flew at the pitch. When she scores one more point, he heard some protests saying that it was unfair, and she just laughs and get down and gives her broom to Teddy.

After, his father also get down and go towards him, giving his broom to James, completely sweaty and smily. James nodded silently and his father frowned. He waves, calling Molly, his fourteen year old cousin who smiled and take the broom and fly over.

\- It's all right, Jay? - Harry asked, sitting next to James

-Hum... Yeah dad. - he answered sadly looking at his mother, whom was putting a broom at shed and was coming at them.

\- No, you don't. - Albus said. - He is quiet since uncle George start to talk about mum's histories at the Harpies.

Ginny came in time to listen half of the conversation, and she lifted one of her eyebrows looking at her husband and after looking to every single one of her sons, stays looking at James, whom was looking furious for his brother. When he noticed his mum, he looks down. Harry gave an accomplice look with his wife and lefts with Albus. Ginny sat at the place that Harry was before.

\- What happen Jay? - she asked softly.

\- Nothing. - he sighed, but the look his mum gave to him, makes him talk - my uncles, they were just talking... histories. Yours.

Ginny stayed some minutes silent, just looking at the ten-year old boy. He was tall for his age, had untidy black hair like his father, but his eyes was brown like hers. She put one of her hands under his shoulders and make him get up.

\- How about we take a walk around and you tell me about that histories?

\- Ok. - he shrugs, unsure. His mother always succeeded, brilliantly, makes he does things that he don't exactly wanted.

For a time they stay quiet. Was almost end of summer. In a few days James would be in Hogwarts, he tried to pull out that thoughts, it's wouldn't help him in that moment. In fact, just would let him more nervous.

\- They told me that you was pretty good. - James said suddenly.

-Apparently yes. - she answered like she was talking about the time. She notices that her son would need some help, she added: - What else?

\- Well, you stopped because of me, don't you? - he glanced intensely at his mother.

Ginny stopped her walks right away and was like a light up in her mind. It's obvious she thought. She nodded and gave a little smile. Her son stayed with the intense expression that reminds herself.

\- Oh James, you are just like your father. - she said with a little smile. - Yes, I stopped to play because of you. All of you. - she made a point of stressing. James was really sad. - Come on. - she gave a hug on him. - Let's sit at that tree over there.

They both goes hugged until get in the tree. Ginny laid back at the tree and put the boy between your legs and started to cuddle his black hairs. James didn't try to hide his tears which wet him.

\- They said that you could enter for the history of British quidditch! - he exclaimed. - You was young and...

\- Jay, there were great players before me. And certainly there'll be others. Besides, who told you that I didn't enter for the history of British quidditch? - she asked amused. - Your uncles are putting a lot of nonsense things in your head...

\- But...

\- Do you want to know why I retired? - she kissed the top of his head.

\- Of course!

\- I just had to ask Jay. - she laughed. - Well, that's a long story, and started ten years ago.

\- You're old, huh mum!

\- Oh, Shut up! - She fake a furious look, but she couldn't hide her smile. - It was the middle of season, and I was feeling a few... things. But I didn't know what it was. In a middle of a match, I felt nauseous and fell down of the broom, your dad became pale and I don't know how, he caught me.

\- Did you stay well? - he asked surprised. He didn't know any of this.

\- Yes, I did. I was attended by the medical group of the team and that day I knew that I was pregnant of you. Your father almost faints that day. - Ginny laughed with the memory. - But the Harpies had to given me a license.

-License? - he asks unsure.

-Yeah, It's a time to take care of babies. - she explained. - I was out for the rest of the season.

\- So was that way that you stopped? They forbidden you forever to play?

\- No, no. I just had to wait you born, but I didn't want to come back.

\- Why not? - he moved away a few inches to glanced his mum. - I thought that you love play!

-I love play. But I love you more. - she gave an honest smile. - If I came back, I would lose a lot of moments with you all. I didn't want it. Be a quidditch player it's not like a usual job, sometimes you have to get a few days out. I could not bear to stay away from you. My decision of retires was under the pregnancy. And when I took you for the first time I was certain of what I was doing.

-But You don't miss it?

\- Of course that I miss! - she winked. - but never, not for one second, I felt regret. So, that was why I retired.

\- Will you come back some day? - he asked. - You know, the way everybody talks, It's like you are wasting your talent at a journal.

\- Well, never say never. I won almost everything that a chaser could dream, won a lot of money, but nothing compares of have you and your brothers at my side. So you better put that at your little head, James Sirius, cause I choose you. - his mother said with an intense and honest expression and James was sure that she was talking with all heart, then he open a big smile and get up, offering a hand to her.


End file.
